PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? CANCER PREVENTION AND CONTROL (CPC) PROGRAM The Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program of The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) is comprised of 38 members who share a common goal to reduce the burden of cancer incidence and mortality and improve the lives of cancer patients, with emphasis on the population in the impact catchment area of TCI. Collaboratively, they study cancer risk factors, early detection and screening and healthcare delivery. They represent 20 Departments and 11 Institutes. As of February 2019, CPC program members were awarded $6.7 million in direct cost funding, with NCI support of $2.1 million and peer-reviewed cancer related support of $5.4 million. In 2018, the program published 119 papers of which 34% were intra- and 10% were inter- programmatic. CPC members conduct collaborative research that addresses the three themes of the program: 1) Risk Factor Evaluation and Mitigation, 2) Cancer Early Detection and Screening, and 3) Healthcare Delivery. The aims of the program are to evaluate and mitigate cancer risk factors with special attention to those most prevalent in the catchment area, to develop effective early detection and screening strategies for groups at higher risk while addressing health disparities, and to improve the quality of care and quality of life of people affected by cancer through healthcare delivery.